Mistaken
by MadInLikeWithYou
Summary: After a fire that kills her parents, Noelle Caffrey is sent to her father's. What kind of drama will happen when they meet. Read and Review!
1. New Life

Noelle Blake Caffry stood in front of the graveyard. Tears flowed down her cheeks. They were gone. A freak fire accident and just like that she was going to be sent to the one man she despised. The one who had left her heartbroken: Neal Caffry.

Noelle could remember the day her parents told her she was adopted like it was yesterday. She had been 9 years old for a week. She had walked down the stairs of her house to find her parents, Jackson and Linda Jameson, sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Honey, we have to talk to you" her mom had said. "Your adopted" her dad had told her. In the back of her mind she had expected it. With her brown hair and gray-blue eyes she didn't look them at all. The Jameson's had auburn hair and green eyes, but she had just thought that she got her looks from a great-grandmother or something. "I'm what?" Noelle had replied softly. "9 years ago we found you on our doorstep with a note that said: Dear Jameson's family,

We have watched you for a while now, and since we can't take care of Noelle we would be very grateful if you would. Thanks so much.

Sincerely, Kate and Neal Caffry." Jackson had said. "We're sorry sweetheart" her mother replied, but that was all that Noelle could hear. She had run upstairs and cried for days and when she had finally come downstairs no one brought up the subject again.

A few days after Noelle's parent's death the police had told Noelle that she would have to live with her real parents, and so there they were. Noelle would leave right after the funeral. "I love you both so much." Noelle whispered to her parent's graves, her voice hoarse from crying so much. Then she walked slowly to the police car that was ready to take her to New York. To her new life.

**What did ya'll think? Good? Review! Thank ya! Love you guys! **


	2. Meetings and Not So Greetings

I am so so so sorry that I haven't written in…forever. Forgive me? Well read the chapter first and then decide. Oh and by the way that you for telling me I was misspelling Caffrey. Well onto the story!

Neal Caffrey was sitting next to Peter discussing some boring case when they heard police sirens. "Neal, what did you do now", Peter asked. "Hey, it wasn't me", Neal replied. "Mr. Burke can you please send Mr. Caffrey to the lobby there's a cop here to see him" a speaker sounded in Peter's office. "Still didn't do anything?" Peter questioned. Neal just rolled his eyes and walked towards the front of the FBI building.

"You called me?" Neal said to the receptionist. "Yes, they're waiting in the conference room, apparently it's "private" the receptionist replied obviously not happy that she didn't know what was going on. Neal walked slowly into conference room savoring anytime that he didn't have to work on those uninteresting federal scams.

Noelle POV

The cop that was driving me to New York, Robert, was a very very joyful person. You know the soccer mom type that wanted to know every little detail. The whole car ride he questioned me about anything and everything. Now I'm not a shy person but losing your parents doesn't really put you in a social mood. That's probably why I'm really pissed.

"Well were finally here!" Robert exclaimed parking in a free space outside the FBI building. "Really I wouldn't have guessed, because the big FBI symbol didn't give anything away." Noelle thought. Noelle grabbed all her stuff and walked inside the building with Robert following her. He spoke to the receptionist, while Noelle walked around stretching her legs. "Yes, we're looking for a Mr. Neal Caffrey. It's a private matter ", he said to her. "Yes well I'll page him, why don't you go sit in the conference room", she said.

Neal walked into the room and his mouth suddenly turned dry. "Noelle?" he whispered. "Miss me "daddy?" She mocked tears already forming in her eyes. "Right well I don't want to intrude so Mr. Caffrey if you could just sign these papers then I will leave Noelle in your care" Robert said. Neal quickly signed the paper and watched as Robert left.

Neal just shifted around uncomfortable while Noelle closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. "So…um…how have you been?" Neal asked. Looking shocked she said," Are you really asking me that! You fucking left me and now all of a sudden you care?" "No, I just-" Neal started saying but was cut off by his daughter. "Yeah, I bet you don't! You leave me at a stranger's house when I'm a year old because you "can't take of me"! Well I'm sick of you! Don't even talk to me! I'm just going to live here till I'm 18 and then I'm gone…FOREVER!" Noelle yelled finally bursting into sobs and putting her head on the table. Neal just stood there wondering what to do, and eventually he just went back to Peter's office. Even those lame federal scams are way better than a crying girl.

Well do you guys forgive me? Please review. I love you guys so much. And check back to see what other shenanigans Neal and Noelle get into. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Neal POV**

"You just left her there! What's wrong with you Neal?" Elizabeth Burke scolded.

"Yeah well they didn't really tell you how to comfort girls in college." I replied.

"Well, I guess Neal Caffrey isn't so good with the ladies after all," Peter mocked

"Not the best situation, Peter," I replied

"Sorry"

It had been a day after my meeting with Noelle and things haven't been much better. After work was over I went to go find her and it turned out that the Robert guy had already given her my address and everything so she had left a while back. When I got there June told me that Noelle had already settled in and was probably sleeping. The next morning when I tried to talk to her I just heard a bunch of cuss words, sobs, and yelling. Not for me.

So I went off to work and now it's lunchtime, so here I am at Peter's house getting a lecture from Elizabeth while Peter sits next to her verbally abusing me every once in awhile.

"Okay, okay! What do you want me to do? She's not really talking to me," I said exasperated.

"Nothing! The more you try and talk to her the more she's going to ignore you! Just let her cool down and she'll talk to you when she's ready," Elizabeth said.

"You want me to NOT talk to her? How does that make any sense? I mean-"

"Just listen to Lizzie, Caffrey" Peter said making it final. _(AN- I know that Elizabeth's nickname is El but I wanted Noelle's nickname to be Elle so…GET OVER IT. Please and thank you.)_

**Noelle's POV**

I know I shouldn't have been so mean. Wait, who am I kidding! I had every right to yell. He left me. LEFT as in gone, missing, not present.

"Noelle?" a voice called.

"Speak of the devil," she thought to herself quickly wiping away her tears. She stood up and walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Dinner is ready. June's granddaughter cooked it and she's not the best cook per se, so you may get food poisoning."

Noelle smiled a bit, then quickly realized who she was smiling and stopped.

"Well, she didn't cuss me out this time. Point for that," Neal thought.

They both sat at the small dinner table, and ate what was supposed to be lasagna, or that's what the note June wrote said.

"Ugh, what is this?" Noelle said gagging.

"We could get pizza?" Neal suggested.

"You know what, it's fine, I'm not that hungry anyways,"

She stood up emptied her plate and, started walking back.

"Night," she whispered.

Back in her room, Noelle was overcome with guilt.

"What are you doing, Noelle? You're supposed to hate this guy. You can't like him, and besides you already have a dad, and it's not Neal," she thought.

After feeling guilty for hours, she finally fell asleep.

**Well another chapter's up! Hope you liked it! Review! Thank ya! **


End file.
